dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon Tyrant
“'Dragon Tyrant'” Deltaspace Zeal Tempest(Also Known as Arthur Violet)is the Alternate Counterpart to Deltaspace Shadowedge and the main protagonist or Antagonist(Depends on the reader’s point of view)of Highschool DxD: Hero Until Dawn '''and the Fake Antagonist in '''Highschool DxD:Strange fates. '''He is a resident of '''Kuoh known under his Alias Arthur Violet, he is also the few that have knowledge about the Gods and Devils’ existence. He is also one of the rare few to survive the war as well as being the one to put a stop to it. He is considered a Hero for his actions in stoping the war and helping the Biblical God seal trihexa. He is the Older Brother of Ayaka Amyra '''and the Adoptive Brother of Drevion. He is also the wielder of the '''True Rhongomyniad '''and '''The Silver Sky Excalibur. Personality Unlike his original Counterpart, this version of Delta is cold and unforgiving. He will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way. He is considered a hero for his actions in stopping The war and Defeating Trihexa, but Delta doesn’t think of himself as one. He has shown some level of remorse as shown when he let Raynare go with a warning that if she ever shows up he won’t hesitate to kill her. He lives up to his title of Dragon Tyrant '''constantly which strikes fear into even Gods. Over time Delta has learnt some compassion, now being less cold and more...joyful. He enjoys telling jokes, cooking and making his friends and family happy, but don’t let that fool you. Because the being that lies in the shadows and waiting is the '''Dragon Tyrant. Delta also has a love for fluffy and cute things, willing to go to great lengths to pat or even hug anything fluffy(like a Kitsune) while he isn’t downright obsessed with them he still loves them to the point where other beings(close friends and family) have given him the nickname of the''' fluff loving dragon.' Delta also likes to tease people about their love interests, but when it comes to his own Delta is dense. He usually doesn‘t “notice” attempts made by people such as Akeno, Rias or other members of his peerage. But In truth he is actually well aware of their feelings and how they act to cover up their embarrassment when he teases them. He acts dense for his own personal reasons and to protect others around him, he doesn’t mind being flirtatious every now and then. Appearance Delta looks like he is somewhere in his 20s having a relatively muscular and slim build with emerald green eyes which shines like the gem itself and blonde hair that soaks up the sunlight. He has the height and weight of an average 20 year old man, he is shown to wear multiple different outfits but he prefers to wear a red woollen jumper and light black jeans as they are more”Comfortable“. In his “Alter” form his appearance remains the same but his hair is now white almost like snow yet isn’t. His eyes turn a cream gold colour almost like that of a dull gold, he also likes wearing black clothes and is almost never seen without his black T-shirt and black jeans accompanied by a black jacket. History Delta is the manifestation of Phenomenons that happen within the universe, born from th unexplainable events that happen Delta is a rather mysterious person even to the gods having only found out about him once he released a portion of his true power, which lasted for months and could Powers/Abilities True magic: True magic is a ability Delta developed to set the foundation for all magic, his magic is regarded as the strongest magic for its destructive and catastrophic power. A unique existence all together this magic can only be wielded by him and only him, a rare exception for Drevion as they are like brothers. All category of magic fall under this for example '''Destruction magic' is calamity. “Magic is merely but words and sentences put together which change reality, where as true magic requires no such thing“ in his own words. Devastating Strength: just the sheer force from his blows were strong enough to blow a Satan class devil’s head off, his strength is mainly held back due to the fact that he doesn’t need to use a lot of his strength to quickly end fights. It’s also due to the fact that in the past he could go toe to toe with Great red, Trihexa and Ophis, he only managed to the defeat the Ouroboros Dragon, The Dragon Of Dragons and The Beast Of Apocalypse because he had released a portion of his true power. As of Right now he is 5th for the top ten strongest beings only being surpassed by the god of the bible, the dragon of dragons, the beast of apocalypse and the ouroboros dragon. Nigh Invulnerability: Delta being a manifestation of phenomenons, has abnormal Endurance and Durability tanking hits from beings such as Trihexa and emerging without a scratch. He can also Survive and dwell within the Dimensional Gap. He has the natural Ability to adapt and evolve to better suit where is or who he is facing. So far the only thing that has and was able to damage and even severely injure Delta was the sword that Devours god And the lance that Pierces the Heavens. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Delta has been shown on multiple occasions that he is capable of fighting with or without his sword. He has expert knowledge on the field of hand to hand combat and with his Devastating Strength he is not a force to be reckoned with. He has traded blows with sairaorg Bael. Delta uses a style of fighting that focuses on neutralising the opponent as fast as possible without leaving a chance for a counterattack. Master weapons wielder: '''Delta has shown that he is capable of using multiple different types of weapons on several occasions. '''Devour the light: A unique ability Delta made which allows him to block off and “'Devour” '''light. During that period of darkness Delta’s sealed off powers are at its peak strength. '''Imagination Manifestation:' Delta has the ability to conjure up objects, beasts, powers and anything he can think of. This power is wild and sorta unstable leading to disaster every now and then. World Operator: '''This power is known as World Operator, the magic of world programming which allows him to use the universe as a canvas, allowing him to bend space and time to his will. Simple things such as probability, quantum mechanics, and mathematics are easily under his control. As such, he maintains authority over universal forces, such as the four fundamental interactions. However, he mostly utilizes his weapons His weapons are known as laws. They’re magical weapons that act as incarnated concepts or general ideas. They usually take no form, manifesting within a persons souls as a sort of pocket dimension, awaiting activation. However, they can manifest as normal weapons. Thaumiel: a weapon based around the concept of free will, allowing for limitation defiance. It manifests as a long broad sword that can cut down any sort of “law” eliminating their influence on the world. When fully activated any sort of limit facing Delta become retroactively nullified, even the very laws of physics. It also constantly boosts his power in increasing intervals. Seraphic Demiurge: A weapon that was made to further advance world Operator. It takes the form of a silver long sword. It’s power eclipses the laws of physics, and through this is can expertly rewrite how the laws of physics and how they effect a person. When fully activated, it manifests as a seemingly infinite expansion of light from Delta, sinking its “roots” into the universe and granting him absolute authority over it. Also, a casual swing of the weapon allows it create more laws and use them as projectiles. Satariel Qliphoth: The strongest weapon in his Arsenal, birthed from the ideology “my will be done”. It was formed after viewing an entities absolute and sheer hatred for the universe, replicating its effects on this world. It allows Delta to impose his will onto others overriding any meaning or logic behind their powers, it channels world operator into its most condensed form which is that of an Axe and allows for absolute change in whatever he desires such as removing limiters or rewriting the entire universe(such as states of matter or physics). Using hatred and evil as fuel it is by far the strongest weapon in his Arsenal. Equipment '''True Rhongomyniad: '''The '''True Rhongomyniad, also known as the Lance that pierces the heavens '''and the '''Holy Pillar of Light, is the most powerful and original Rhongomyniad. Regarded in the same light as the Holy Spear Longinus albeit a bit weaker in overall raw power, it is an exceptional spear that possesses the ability to cut through any type of energy. Upon contact with magic, the lance will pierce right through it and cause the magic to violently fizzle out. This lance is especially effective against enhanced objects and enhanced beings. As the lance will cause the magic inside of them to rupture, it will effectively cause the object/being to violently explode. Silver Sky Excalibur: '''The '''Silver Sky Excalibur '''also known as '''The sword that devours god '''and '''The Shimmering hope of Humanity '''is a holy sword that shares it’s name with '''Excalibur '''but it is an entirely different weapon, it holds enough power to the point where it outclasses it’s once thought Equal the Demonic Dawn sword','''Gram.' It now houses one of the three sacred fallen beasts of heaven, The Silvery Blue Dragon of the Silver sky, Yínzi. ND: ND also known as Star of Creation Authority '''is a ”sword” that has an abnormal shape which doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise.Borne of the winds drawn unto the revolution of the three cylinders of '''ND, a spatial severence is formed by use of the Sword of Creation. Delta‘s gold hair spikes up and his eyes turn a blood red colour as red tattoo like lines appears on his body which signals he is using full power. A crimson aura covers the blade like a flame signalling the maximum and full output of the sword. It Compresses and intertwines stratifications of wind becoming a virtual dislocation of space-time, annihilating any being who would stand in opposition, capable of destroying the world should it not be contained properly. Chant: ”I speak of the beginning, when the skies spoke not of life but of chaos” ”from that chaos came the star of Creation that spilt the world apart” ”''The vortex that turns the stars signifies the end of the eve of genesis”'' ”''This heavenly hell begins the new dawn”'' ”''Everything between the heavens and earth is my garden, all who enter without my permission shall be subjected to death”'' ”Between Heaven and Earth there is only one king” ”Subside in death!” Photo Gallery Trivia * Delta’s Appearance is based off of Arthur Pendragon Fate/Prototype * Delta will eat anything as long as it tastes good(by his standard) * He is also able to cook for himself when his Little sister isn’t around * He is sorta overprotective about Ayaka * His theme songs are Category:Fanon Male Characters